Birthday Bash
by Lilac
Summary: O.K, this is the sequal to Never Noticed.


I twirled my hair in my fingers as I thought about something. Or specifically someONE.  
'He's so nice, and reliable, he's always there, and he is kind of cute in his own way, and he's always left out of everything just because he has a brain bigger then the size of a pea pod. And...'  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when I was knocked down by........ something that was obviously not going the recommended speed limit.  
  
"OH! So sorry! I didn't mean it! Here.." The person extended their hand for me. I gratefully accepted it.  
  
"Hey! Is it really you Mimi?" The person asked. When I looked up I nearly flipped my wig. (Just an expression, Mimi fans) "Jim?" I asked in amazement. He smiled.  
  
"I haven't seen you since that entire messed up Digiworld thingy happened to you guys." He exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! Wait a minute. I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here, anyway? I mean, I was just wondering."  
  
Jim smiled. "Well, tomorrow is Joe's birthday and I was hopping to come over here and check out what he wanted to do. I mean, he really doesn't like celebrating his birthday for some reason. Never found out why, but..." He trailed off. I thought for a moment.  
  
"I know!!" I exclaimed. Everyone in the hall stopped and looked at me, like I was insane or something. I most likely was. "Go to your frickin' class." I yelled. Everyone just shrugged and started walking again.  
  
"Oh, Mimi. Don't use such language." Jim said, teasingly. I sighed in annoyance. "Shut up and listen to my idea. We are all going to get together. You, me and all of the Digidestined. Except for Joe. Then I'll tell you my idea." I told him sternly. He shrugged."O.K."   
  
"By the park, after school." Jim raised his eyebrows. "When does this school end." I sighed. "3. Be there, or be.... I don't know." I sighed again. "Just be there." Jim nodded.  
  
I sighed as she leaned against the pole, checking my watch impertinently every 2 seconds. I had told everyone to meet her, all of the digidestined anyway. No one was there yet. I sighed again.'Mimi, don't get mad. You DID cut class, so they aren't going to be out here as early as you are.  
  
15 minutes later Tai arrived. "Hello. Why are we here? This better be important because I had a hair appointment." I raised my eyebrows suspiciously.  
  
"You? Hair appointment? Tai, that bush on your head hasn't seen water since Noah's Arc!!" I exclaimed.Tai shrugged. Then Izzy came. He just stuck his nose in his lap top.  
  
Then Matt and Sora. Or more correctly, Matt was chasing Sora. "Get back here Takenouchi!!!!" He exclaimed Sora ran full pace, glancing behind her.  
  
"I swear, this is for your own good!" Then I saw what Sora had in her hand. Matt's hair gel. "No! I need it!" He cried.  
  
Then I decided to take action. I put my foot out infront of Sora. She was busy looking behind her so she didn't notice. Se slowly turned her head. But it was too late.  
  
"WAAA!!!!!!!" She fell, the hair gel went flying out of her hand. Matt raced ahead of the fallen Sora and grabbed it.  
  
"Ha ha!" Matt looked proudly at the bottle in his hand. Then he turned his attention to Sora. "Are you O.K?" Matt asked sympathetically. Sora nodded and sat in an Indian position. Matt sat next to her, holding her hand. She smiled.  
  
I used to feel jelous when he'd hold her hand or touch her, but now I'm O.K with it. In fact, I even felt happy for Sora.  
  
After a minute, Jim arrived.  
  
"Did anyone tell T.K and Kari?" Izzy asked. Tai and Matt shook their heads. "Well tell them whatever when we get home." Matt told us. I nodded.  
  
"O.K, this meeting is in session." I declared. I stood up and walked around the little circle my friends had made. "As you probably don't know, Joe, as in Joe Kidos birthday is tomorrow. Now, I have a plan.........."  
  
  
I sighed as I leaned in my books. I had seen studying ever since I had gotten home from school. It was my birthday today. I hadn't told any of my friends. I hated celebrating my birthday. It meant I was one more year in to adulthood. To collage.  
  
I sighed. I needed a break. But I had to study if I were to get good marks and I had to get good marks if I was going to go to collage. Into medical school. I sighed. That was what my parents wanted me to be. I couldn't even look at blood without passing out.  
  
I heard the telephone ring. 'Let mom get it.' I decided. I closed one eye sleepily as I stretched.  
  
"Joe honey. It's for you." My mom called. 'Me?' I thought. I slowly went downstairs to the phone. I took it from my mom and spoke.   
  
"Hello?" I asked. "Hi!" A cheery voice exclaimed. "Mimi?" I asked. "Umhm." She said.   
  
"Look, um, I'm having this problem with my science homework," Mimi giggled. "So, I was like, um wondering if you could come over and help me?" She asked. Sweetly.  
  
"Why didn't you ask Izzy?" I asked, a little surprised. She sighed. "Izzy would be too busy screwing around on his little computer to notice me, and besides, I want you to come over." She begged. Her voice was like sugar. Too sweet.  
  
I sighed. "Can you explain it to me over the phone?"   
  
"No! This has like, pictures and stuff, and math stuff, and it's really hard." Mimi exclaimed.  
  
I sighed yet again. "O.K, I'll be over in a minute." I replied. "Great! See ya!!" Mimi exclaimed cheerfully as she hung up.   
  
I smiled. Ever since Mimi had been at that park, about a month ago, I had felt a closer bond between us. Something you can't really describe, but you feel it. Like the entire world is happy and bright, and you're dancing to Barney's 'I Love You'. Like you're part of a happy community, where everyone understands you and is kind and considerate and.....'  
  
"Whoa. Better get going over there before you get lost in your thoughts." I told myself.  
*********************************************  
  
"Where the hell is Joe?! I mean, did he get run over or something?!" Matt demanded impatiently. Sora put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't freak out. He'll be here." Matt leaned back in to Sora, closing his eyes.  
  
I sighed. I was getting a little impatient too. I mean, where was he? He should have been here by now.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Hide!" I hissed to the rest. They all immediately dive to their hiding places. I straightened my skirt, and opened the door.  
  
"Hi Joe!" I exclaimed cheerfully, allowing him in the door. "Hi Mimi. So where's this math problem?" Joe asked.   
  
"Science." I corrected. "Yeah. Whatever."  
  
"Well, first I have to ask you a question." I said, placing a hand over my lips so he couldn't see me smile.  
  
"What?" He asked.   
  
"Well, let's say there was a kid. A kid who, incidentally had an older brother. Now, if this older brother told all his friends when a special day for him is, what would his friends do?"  
  
THAT stumped me. "What? I don't know." I replied. What kind of a question was that?  
  
"Well........" Mimi raised her hand. Suddenly Sora, Matt, Izzy, Tai, T.K and Kari popped out from behind couches and chairs, and the coat rack and about a thousand other place.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!" They all yelled, throwing confetti into the air. "What? What is this?" I asked, starting to grin in surprise.  
  
"Well, Mimi found out that your birthday was today, and she wanted to do something special." Sora told me. I looked at Mimi, who was know smiling the prettiest smile that I had ever seen. It had melted my heart, that's for sure. But I was so thoughtful. She was nice enough to throw a surprise party for me. How unselfish can you get?   
  
"Thanks Mimi." I exclaimed, going over and hugging her. She seemed surprised at first, but then started to hug me back.  
  
"You're welcome Joe. Now take your coat off and let's get this party going!!!!" Mimi exclaimed. "Yeah!!" Everyone else was behind her.   
  
I grinned.  
  
Basically we ate, talked and dance. T.K and Kari, Matt and Sora dance together. And do you know what? I got a slow dance with Mimi! I could hardly contain my enthusiasm as we held eachother. It felt so right.   
  
Now when I looked over at Sora and Matt I wasn't jelous. I was happy that Matt had found someone to tame his anger. And I knew I had found someone.  
  
After everyone had gone home, I left.  
  
"Thanks for the party Mimi." I thanked her, just as I left. "Joe?" She asked. "Hm?" I asked, as I stopped and faced her.  
  
"Thanks for always being there." She gave me a peck on my cheek. I blushed an incredible shade of red. Then I cleared my throat. I had to do this I just had to.  
  
"Mimi, would you like to go to a movie or something someday?" I asked nervously, blushing. But she smiled and all I could feel was happiness. "I would be honored. I'll call you tomorrow to make plans. O.K?" She asked. I nodded. I couldn't speak I was so happy.  
"'Night Joe." Mimi said, slowly closing the door.  
******************************************************  
"Ha!! I finally got it out! Sorry for all of you who have waited forever for this!! And a special thanks to Mimi Tachikawa for reminding me to do this. This fic might not have been here if it weren't for you.  
d/c I don't own digimon. Ha!!  
  
  



End file.
